IZ: Christina the Luian
by ChrisRisk
Summary: The Luian race is the most hated alien species, The Tallests has destroyed the Luian home planet, killing most of them, believes they killed them all, however they had not. Join in on the story of Chris the escaped luian, her life before, during, and after it happened. (Warning: strong language, violence, later in the story graphic sex scenes. )
1. Chapter 1: Operation: Pest Extermination

(hello! i know alot of you dont like script form fanfics, but thats the style im most comfortable with. and, warning, Tallest Red is not how he is in the show, is alot meaner. This fanfiction is rated M for violence, strong bad language, adult content, later in the story there will be graphic sex scenes, if you are sensitive to any of that, i dont recommend this fanfic to you. if you are reading this underage, please dont, i do care about that. i hope you enjoy, let me know what you think in the comments. )

It was a quiet night on the Luian planet Luioax. It was warm, the lights were turned out in the buildings, most of the people asleep. However, close by the power source of their planet, two luian kids were surrounding another one. A girl with long, dirty clothes, long black hair. The two luian kids were bullying the girl, one holding her stillwith their power while the other one insulted her as they used their power to beat her. The girl coughed out blood getting hit in the gut hard.

Luian kid 1: cm on, fight back. *hits her again* cm on, do it, you twat!

Luian kid 2: *let's the girl go* alright let's stop. She's not going to fight back, let's just go, its past our bedtime, mom is going to get pissed if we don't get home.

Luian kid 1: *huffs* fine. *looks at the girl* later, hobo queen!

The kids walked home together. The girl wiped the blood off her mouth, rubbing her stomach as she stood.

Girl: *quietly* its not my fault I don't have a home... its not like I'm not trying...

She looked up at the power source gem, staring at it for a few minutes. She was, thinking to herself as she looked.

Girl: *thinks "I wish I had parents..a friend..a sibling...siblings...anyone...anybody.."*

She walked closer to it, using her power to open a door to get inside of the lab keeping the power source gem secure, working. The girl climbed up a ladder, curled up by a wall when getting to the top, yawning. Her dirty hair was bothering her, she smelled bad.

Girl: I'll sneak in somewhere to shower tomorrow...

She closed her eyes, hugging her knees as she laid her head on them, falling asleep. Dreaming someday, somehow her life would change, positively. She dreamed she would someday find someone that actually cares for her, find a place to call home.

A irken ship landed quietly outside, a assassin came out, typing on a hologram screen. She stopped, looking around, making sure no luian was out. Irkens and luians do not get along at all, she couldn't take on a whole planet of luians by herself. She nodded in satisfaction when she saw everyone was asleep.

Assassin: *thinks "good. I need to find one that isn't with others, is completely alone"*

Her watch detected the luian girl in the lab alone. After turning off the holographic screen, she made her way over there. The girl stayed asleep, the assassin saw her, grinned evil smally to herself. She didn't like luians at all, thought this one was pathetic, tiny. She reached in her pak, pulling out a breathing mask, pressed it against the girl's face, the mask on her mouth and nose. The girl snapped her eyes open, struggled, but the assassin's pak already released sleep gas. The girl's hands glew blue faintly, attempting to attack, but she couldn't, falling into a deep sleep. The assassin threw the girl over her shoulder, went back to her ship, left, going to the Armada.

* * *

When the girl woke up, she had something around her neck, hands cuffed. Red was with the assassin, giving her what he owes her.

Red: Thank you, Melissa. You have succeeded in your mission, as usual. *gives her the money* now, go. When I have a new task for you, I'll call for you.

Melissa saluted Red, left.

Girl: *shaking, scared to death, knowing that irkens are dangerous*

Red: you have the right to be scared, child. I have lost my patience with you horrible, foul luians. Your people have tormented my people long enough. Name?

Girl: *shaking still, tearing up* i-i- don't h-have a name...

Red: That's bull. Everyone has a name. What do you go by?

Girl: rea-really! I don't have a name! *tears stream down her face* even if I did I don't know! Red slapped her aside the head

A irken girl in blue and black ran over, grabbing Red by the arm to prevent him from doing it again

Irken: Stop! Don't hit that poor child!

Red: Go to your room, and butt out, Olivia! This is not your businesses! The girl is my slave now, so if I tell her to do something, she will do it!

Olivia: you can't! Its not fair!

The girl screamed, her power throwing red and Olivia back.

Olivia: wh-what are you? You have powers?

Red: its a Luian from Planet Luioax. They all have powers. They are intelligent as well. But they are terrorizing the empire. I'm going to do tests on the child to see more of the luian race, what they are. The power could be useful to me in Operation Doom.

Olivia: No! Let her go! You can't do this!

Red: Guards, take her away, keep her away from the luian! I don't want her doing something she'll end up regretting!

The girl whimpered out, Red huffed, holding his head.

Red: *quietly* I will protect the planet and everyone like you wanted Irene..I won't let anything ruin that... *looks at the girl* very well. I shall name you...206. Guards. Prepare the child in the lab, label her. We begin our research in precisely 12 hours.

The guards grabbed her by the arms, dragged her to the lab. They picked her up, strapped her arm down on the labeling table. She shook more, violently, looking around the room, panicking. A irken was typing on a holographic screen, a labeling machine came out. The girl cried out, pleading as the machine got closer to her

Girl: NO! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

A lazer came out, began burning the slave number that Red wanted onto her shoulder, her cries of pain where heard throughout the hall, Olivia heard it, wincing heavily, covering her antennas, tearing up

After being labeled, the girl was dragged into the prison Molly used to be held in. Her arm swollen, hurting, she crawled over to a corner, curling up, sobbing. She felt like had been dragged down to hell.

* * *

Months passed, Red had all the info he needed. Olivia was dragged to the lab, strapped down onto a slab, red pushed a needle into her wrist, she grunted, eyes closing tight.

A male's "Noooo! Please! Let me go!" was suddenly heard, she looked over, saw guards dragging in a Luian male.

Irken: this one thought he was so clever, but he wasnt clever enough.

Red: Well he's caught. Set him up.

The Luian was dragged, strapped into a strange looking machine, Olivia was wondering why they needed the Luian male. Red nodded, pulling down the lever, starting the machine. The male's dying screams were heard along with sick sounds of drills . Olivia screamed at what she witnessed , horrified that Red would do such a thing. She groaned in deep pain, the male's powers now becoming hers. Red smiled a bit at the success.

Red: perfect. More power for my weapon and I'm doing the Empire a favor for killing those Luians.

Olivia shook violently as she was let go. She felt urges to puke, feeling sick of watching the man being graphically killed.

Olivia: W-why!? Not all of them are bad! Why must they suffer!?

Red: I'm the Tallest, what I say goes, whether you like it or not. 206 is getting rather aggressive.. plus I have no more use for her. Once the machine is ready for another go, she's next.

Olivia: No! She's just a child! This is wrong!

The guards dragged her out as Olivia shouted out

Olivia: Mom wouldn't want this!

The guards threw her in her room, slammed the door shut, she cried, trying to think of what Irene would do.

The girl was asleep in her prison, exhausted from the constant experiments. The door came open, Olivia came in, disguised as a guard. She bent down, lifting her up, carrying her out of the room, to the docking bay.

The girl's eyes opened, gasped, tearing up, whimpering seeing Olivia.

Olivia: sshhh its me Olivia. I would never do anything to hurt you.

The girl was horrified of irkens now, shaking and whimpering still. Olivia stopped, sitting down, pulled out a irken candy bar, unwrapping it, giving it to her. She was trying to comfort the child, get her to trust her. The girl hissed at it, afraid still. Olivia took a small bite to show her its safe.

Olivia: its just candy, you're safe with me..

The girl took it, began eating it. Olivia smiled.

Olivia: see? Red wants to kill you to increase my power. I'm not letting that happen. I have a friend that's going to take you to his home, take care of you, he's waiting for us right now.

The girl looked up at Olivia, shocked at her kindness.

girl: *cuddles into her, purring as she clung onto her*

Olivia smiled more, walking.

Olivia: You really don't have a name?

Girl: no.. I'm sorry..

Olivia: may I name you?

She looked up at her, nodded.

Olivia: hmm... Abigail..no...Samantha.. *thinks* wait.. Christina. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

She blushed, buried her head into olivia's chest.

Chris: ...y..you think I'm ... pretty?

Olivia: *smiles* of course. You have the most amazing eyes ive ever seen, soft and healthy black hair that id love to have. You such a adorable, beautiful child.

It was the very first compliment she got, had always been bullied, put down. Being told something positive felt nice.

A irken male with glasses, a lab coat, a band aid on his head was waiting. Olivia gently gave Chris to him.

Olivia: She's scared, be gentle with her.

Irken: the stuff Red did to her, who can blame her? *holds her close*

Olivia: malicue, please take great care of her. Protect her from the empire.

Malicue: *smiles* I will. I treat as if she's my child. *kisses her head* let's head to your new home. I'll make you a nice hot meal when we get there.

As the ship took off, Chris stared at Olivia out the window. Olivia smiled at her, waved goodbye. Chris waved back, not exactly sure what it means.

Malicue: buckle up, sweetheart, I'm about to take it to hyper drive.

She had no idea what neither of that meant. Mal noticed, buckled her.

Malicue: its okay, you're safe now. I'm going to put you in school, you can be like my daughter.

Chris: d..daughter?

Malicue: yes, in time, if you are comfortable enough with me, I'll be more than happy to adopt you as my daughter. I've always wanted to have a family..but I'm not allowed to see the man of my heart..

Chris: ..sorry to hear...

Malicue: Don't be. I pray one day I will get to be with him again, we get married, settledown, have a life together as husbands.

Chris: hey, Mal... will this burnt label heal?

Malicue: *frowns* I'm sorry, sweety. I'm afraid that's permanent. Sadly that is going to be there forever.

Chris: *looks down, sadly* thank you anyway...


	2. Chapter 2: New Life and Friend

Hours later at earth, Malicue was asleep in bed. He had tucked Chris in, but she had snuck out of bed. She was outside, in a light pink nightgown, looking around. She wanted to explore a bit.

She walked around, enjoying how it felt to walk on grass. She noticed a boy sitting in front of a pond, he had tears falling down his cheeks. She stared at him, he looked like her race, but without the marks, and his eyes weren't a normal luian blue. Curiously she went to him, looking at him, trying to figure out what he was.

The boy looked at her.

Boy: what? Why are you starring at me?

Chris: Sorry, I've just never seen your kind before...

Boy: ...I'm a human. And you are too. Duh.

Chris: Oh I'm not a human. I'm from planet Luioax. I'm a luian.

Boy: sure, whatever you say.

Chris: I'm Christina, what's your name?

Boy: ...Zack.

Zack did notice the marks on her cheeks, the label on her arm, but he figured she drew it on herself. He didn't believe in aliens, thought the girl was trying to play a game with him or something.

Chris: why are you leaking?

Zack: that's none of your business, I refuse to talk about my personal life with some strange girl I just met.

Chris: I'm sorry..*looks sad* I'm not trying to bother you..I'll leave you alone now...

She began to walk away, Zack sighed, pinching his nose before standing up.

Zack: Chris, wait.

Chris: Its Chris-Tina. Chris then add Tina. Christina

Zack: whatever. Its too dangerous for little girls to be walking alone at night.

He grabbed the sleeve of her nightgown, gestured for her to lead the way. She had no idea what that was or what it meant.

Chris: are you cold?

Zack: *face palms himself, sighing heavily* oh my god...show me where your house is so I can walk you home.

Chris did so, as Zack walked with her, he was thinking what did he do to meet such a stupid girl. When they got to the house, Zack walked her to the door, opened it for her.

Chris: wait, human zack-

Zack: *rolls eyes* just Zack, dummy.

Chris: I'm sorry. Zack. I like you. Will you be my friend? I've never had a friend, I'd be so happy if you would.

Zack looked at her, not sure what to say, felt a bit weird about some random girl that just came to him, already wants to be friends. He thought about it for a minute.

Zack: sure.

Chris felt really happy, making her first friend. Not sure how to express it, she suddenly kissed him on the cheek, Zack squeaked, moved away a little, blushing darkly, not expecting it.

Chris: sorry I'm just so happy you accepted. I never had a friend before.

Zack: Well don't kiss me! A simple thank you will do! *he was rubbing the kiss off of his cheek with the back of his hand, him being a little boy, young boys finding kissing gross*

Chris: When will I see you again?

Zack: I don't know, it depends on what happens. But I should get home now, I have school in the morning, and a important test to take in a class. *turns around, begins walking*

She watched him walk off, blushing. She didn't know what it was but she felt happy inside, her heart wanted to sing, having her first crush.

Chris: *thinking to herself "he is so cute. I still wonder why he was crying. Maybe in time he'll tell me. "* *she called out to him* Good night, Zack.

Zack: 'Night. *continues walking home*

She continued watching him, blushing. When she couldn't see him anymore she went in the house, going to her room, dropping onto the bed, purring.

* * *

Five months had passed

Zack was outside at school, waiting for his ride home. He noticed Chris waiting too. Two kids were running around, one accidentally bumped into her, knocking her into the road. A car was heading towards her, Zack quickly dropped his bag, sprinted over there, grabbing her, pulling her out of the road just in time before it hit her. He panted, that making him tired.

Zack: seesh, that's the millionth time I saved you from something at school ever since you transferred. *panting still* you really should be more alert. *no response from her* Chris. *she still didn't respond* Christina?

He looked at her, began checking her, he laid his head on her chest to hear if her heart was beating correctly. He poked at her, nothing.

Zack: Fainted. *sighs, picks her up*

A limo stopped beside Zack, the driver got out, opened the door for him. Zack carried her, laid her down inside, then got his bag before getting in, buckling up. The driver closed the door, got back to the wheel, drove away from the school.

Driver: whats with the girl, young sir?

Zack: She fainted. I'm going to call her father to pick her up at my house. *sighs* ever since I met the girl she's always in danger, I always end up saving her. This girl is such a chore.

* * *

3 Hours later

Chris was still fainted, Zack had called malicue, mal picked her up, took her home 2 hours ago. Malicue was laying down beside her on the bed, asleep. She opened her eyes.

Chris: *taps on malicue, trying to wake him*

Malicue woke up, smiled at her.

Malicue: you finally woke up.

Chris: where's Zack? I saw him, where did he go?

Malicue: you almost got hit by a car, he saved you. You had fainted from the fright, he took you to his house, called me, I went over there picked you up. Its been 2 hours since I picked you up. You have been out for 3 hours.

She looked down, feeling terrible.

Chris: I'm tired of feeling like a burden to him. Its me that should be protecting him. But he doesn't believe me that I'm a luian.

Malicue: most humans don't believe in aliens. And besides, its a good thing he doesn't believe. If humans found out about us, we would get sent to science labs, get experimented on.

Hearing that reminded her of her life on the armada. The memories hurt her, she grabbed her head, screamed.

Chris: NO! No! Not again! Please!

Malicue picked her up, held her to his chest, hugging her.

Malicue: ssshhh, Christina, you're safe with me. I will never let the humans, the irken empire, anyone experiment on you again. I am very good at hand to hand combat and am a expert in guns. They'd have to go through me.

She clung onto him, sniffled.

Malicue: don't try to convince Zack that you're not from earth. We don't know how he'll take it. We can't risk it. I know you love him, but its for your own safety.

She sniffled again, thinking, wondering how to protect Zack without him, everyone else finding about her. Zack had done a lot for her, even buys her lunch if she couldn't afford it at school. She wanted to do something for him in return.

* * *

That night, Zack just got out of the movie theater, was walking home, his house not that far from it. It began to rain heavily, Zack huffed, continued walking.

A person ran behind him, pushed him on the ground, pulling out a gun, Zack struggled to escape. The person got ready to pull the trigger. A blue blast suddenly hit the guy, throwing him. Zack looked around, trying to see what did that.

Zack: what was that..?

Another person appeared in a helmet, black and blue outfit. He/she ran, punched the attacker. The attacker punched him/her back, got on him/her, strangling him/her. Zack quickly looked around, grabbing a bat, smashing it against the attacker, knocking him out.

The other person got up, ran off into the darkness. Zack stayed there, thinking to himself. Just by the size of the hero, judging how he/she fought, he automatically knew that indeed was Chris. He figured the blast was a gun she used.

Zack: *thinks "welp. I ended up saving her again even though she was trying to save me. I'll just pretend I don't know its her. She tried her best. " *

* * *

The next day

Chris went to her seat, sitting down, she suddenly launched up, holding her end, yelping. Zack saw her jump, looked at her, trying to get his homework out. A boy was giggling, he had put a thumb tack on chris' chair.

Zack: *shakes head* that was such a scum move.

She pulled the thumbtack off her butt, throwing it away, pulled a note out of her bag, put it on zack's desk. He looked at it before picking it up, opening it. It was asking if he'd like to come spend the night at her house.

Zack: Christina, my foster parents are most likely going to say no. Parents don't find it normal for boys and girls to have a slumber party together.

Chris looked sad, was wondering why parents don't allow that most times, not knowing any better.

Zack: I'll ask them, but its more likely they'll say no.

Chris crossed her fingers, he noticed it.

Zack: ...why are you doing that?

Chris: I'm keeping my fingers crossed that the answer is yes.

Zack: *small chuckle* you dummy, that's just what people say to say "just hope". You don't actually cross your fingers.

Chris: but I will actually do it because you're my bestest friend, I really want to be with you.

Zack looked at her, not sure what to say about that. The teacher came in, told the students to sit down. She told them to open their books as she came around to take up yesterday's homework. Zack was looking for the book page, a kid behind him whispered

Kid: hey whats the deal with you and freak girl?

Zack: she's not a freak. She's just a foreigner, doesn't understand a lot.

Kid: she has such a thing for you!

Zack: I know.

Kid: its so creepy! She stalks the heck out of you!

Zack: She's protective of me.

Kid: that's not okay!

Teacher: Zack, Jim, quit talking. You're in my time now, it can wait until after class.

The kid huffed, pulling his book out.


	3. Chapter 3: First Sleepover

That night

Zack's foster parents gave him permission to stay the night. They were happy he had a best friend knowing he doesn't talk to much people. Malicue in his human disguise welcomed Zack, let him in.

Malicue: You already know me, I haven't told you my name though. I'm Malicue, I'm Christina's foster father.

Zack: wait. Christina is orphan too? *looks at him*

Malicue: no one is sure. She literally had no files, no known history, not even a name. A kind lady named her before I brought her here.

Zack looked off, thinking. That explains her weird behavior, he thought.

Malicue: she will come out in a minute. Set your stuff down, make yourself at home. Pizza is on the way for you two, I'm making some fresh cookies for dessert. *goes to the kitchen*

Zack looked around. Malicue had removed, hidden evidence of him being irken, Chris being luian hours ago to make it look like a normal human house. He set his bag beside the couch, sitting down.

Malicue: *calls out* you're free to watch the TV. Just nothing R or anything too grown up.

Zack didn't really want to watch anything on TV, just nodded. He noticed a bookshelf with books filling all of the rows. He got up, looking through them. As he did Chris in teenage mutant ninja turtles pajamas hugged him from behind in her human appearance.

Chris: I'm so happy your foster parents said yes! I'm so happy you're here! Daddy ordered pizza! We're gonna have so much fun! What do ya wanna do!?

Zack looked at her

Zack: that's up to you. Its your sleepover.

Chris: *grabs his hand* wanna play Candy Land in Space!?

Zack: *raises eyebrow* Don't you mean Candy Land?

Chris: Yeah but this is a Space Edition, its my favorite game ever!

Zack: huh...never heard of that before..

She got the game, Zack looked at the box, wondering how come he's never heard of that version. And the rules, entire plot was very weird and confusing, he had no idea how this was her favorite game. After a bit he started to get it, did better in the game. Malicue suddenly came in with a big pizza box. He set it down, went back to the kitchen.

Zack: what is this?

Chris: pizza, cheese flavored.

Zack: that's pizza?

Chris: wait, you never had it?

Zack: *shakes head no*

He took a bite of his slice. He smiled small.

Zack: its really good.

Chris: super cheesy is my favorite kind.

After eating malicue sent them to Chris' bedroom. She was going through movies.

Chris: what do you want to watch?

Zack: you can pick, I'm taking a shower real quick.

She nodded, put in a Ninja Turtles DVD, watching.

* * *

When Zack was done, he was in his own pajamas, drying his wet hair with a towel. She turned her head, smiling at him.

Chris: Sit down with me, I'm watching the Ninja Turtles. They are my favorite.

Zack: I see that.

He sat down beside her, watching the show. Chris let out a soft sigh.

Chris: I wish I could be like them.

Zack: you want to be a mutated turtle?

Chris: No, I mean I wish I was a great fighter like them. They do silly stuff all the time, eat nothing but pizza, and they are so good at what they do. I wish I could fight like them. *looks down* .. I wish people could see who I really am, take me seriously..I'm not just some stupid kid...

Zack looked at her

Zack: Hey now, I don't think you're stupid. You're just different from everyone else. In time maybe they will see that.

She blushed, cuddled against him, holding back her purring. He patted her head. She looked at him.

Chris: you don't talk about yourself much. I want to know more about you.

Zack: *shakes head no* I'd rather not.

Chris: its okay. I'd never make you do something that you weren't comfortable with.

He gave her a soft smile, it felt nice that she was understanding of his feelings.

Zack: thanks. *thinks* You should come spend the night at my house next weekend.

Chris: really!?

Zack: yeah. My foster parents are super rich. There's a bunch of butlers around. Big rooms. A outside pool and a inside pool. And my bedroom is huge.

Chris: woooowww. Your house sounds so cool!

Zack: and I get anything I want too.

Chris: oh wow! You're so lucky Zack! I can't wait to see it! I hope daddy says its okay!

She let out a yawn, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand, trying not to fall asleep, but did after a few minutes, curling up and falling asleep in his lap. He just patted her back, continued watching the TV, had gotten interested in what's going on.

Zack: of course April got kidnapped again. If I were her, I'd ninja right back at those Foot Soldiers.


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

Middle School, 5th grade

Zack and Chris were a little older now, Zack just recently turned 13, Chris was 12. She had been trying to ask him out, but failed every attempt. Zack wasn't much of a talker anymore, attitude had changed as well. Him and Chris still were friends, hung out. Girls began trying ask out Zack, he rejected every time, not interested in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Chris didn't talk much either, still got bullied, but attempted to fight back to defend herself.

Chris: hey Zack, want to come over to my house after school?

Zack: no.

Chris: worth a shot.

A jock came up, shoved Zack onto the ground. Zack glared at him, getting up.

Zack: the hell was that for?

Jock: that's for humiliating me today! You jerk! I got a F today! How am I going to football now!?

Zack: humiliate you? You were trying to cheat off my test. Or did you forget how school works?

The jock threw a punch at him, Zack dodged it, grabbing his arm, twisting it. The jock yelped in pain. Chris ran up, punched the jock in the face. Zack threw him down on the ground.

Chris bent down, picked up zack's bag, handed it to him, he took it after brushing himself off. He walked off, Chris followed him. The jock charged at Zack, Chris heard it, being defensive, her hands glew, she did a blast at the jock, throwing him. Zack didn't see what she did, but did hear it.

Zack: the hell did you just do?

Chris realized she used her powers in public, there was witness. Scared, she ran off, running home as fast as she could. The images of what would happen, being experimented on in the Membrane lab haunted her, made her more scared.

When she got home, Malicue suddenly ran out, about to pick her up and run with her, before he could, he was gunned down.

Chris paled up in horror, tearing up.

Chris: DAD!

Melissa in her human disguise walked out of the house, putting her gun away. She grabbed Chris by the arm, yanked up her shirt sleeve, seeing the 206 tattoo.

Melissa: You have two options; come with me to the armada, or I'm going to kill you.

Chris pushed Melissa off of her with her power, began running as fast as she could. Melissa just got up, began chasing after her.

Melissa: fine by me, I don't care either way.

Chris continued running, she was trying to get far away from the city, head into the woods so she could try get Melissa lost. She went into her true luian form, climbing up a ladder to a building quickly, Melissa grabbed her by the leg with her spider leg, trying to pull her down onto the ground. Chris was able to pull her leg out, climbed faster, ran on the building top, was trying to pick up enough speed to leap onto the next building top.

Melissa climbed up, shot at her as she ran, five bullets going into chris' leg behind her knee. Chris jumped, almost missed her target, grabbing the ledge before she fell.

Chris groaned in pain, running had slowed down, trying to ignore the pain. Melissa jumped to the building top she was on, chris ' hands glew for a attack, did a blast at Melissa as she ran, jumping onto the next building. Melissa dodged the attack, continued running.

Meanwhile

Zack wanted to talk about what happened at school, wanted to know why she ran, the students were calling her names like "witch" when it happened.

He saw Malicue on the ground, in his own blood. He ran over there, checked him.

Zack: ...he's dead.

He ran in the house, trying to find Chris. Not finding her anywhere inside he began to head to the city, figuring she came home to it, was trying to find who killed malicue.

* * *

Back in the city

Melissa had caught up to Chris, holding her in the air by her hurt leg with her spider leg.

Melissa: I have to say, you're the easiest kill. I chased after and killed a couple of Luians now, you're the weakest one. Its just like old times. You were easy then too.

Melissa having a strong dislike for luians, she looked Chris in the eyes.

Melissa: most believe you are the last one in existence.

Chris: last one?

Melissa: malicue never told you? Three months after you left, we destroyed your home planet, the luians on it.

Chris: *eyes wide, pale* w-what!? N-no! You're lying!

Melissa kept her expression, showing that its the truth. Chris teared up, speechless.

Melissa: they got what they deserved. Luians are horrible creatures. They all deserved death. You're no exception.

Chris suddenly clawed at Melissa's throat, making her yelp. She felt how deep it was with her finger tip. It wasn't deep enough to kill her, but it made her angry. She looked at Chris with a hateful glare. Another spiderleg came out of her pak, wrapped around her hurt leg, twisting it, then pulling it off.

Chris screamed like bloody murder, the pain was intense. Melissa dropped her on the ground, glaring at her still. Chris was shaking violently, gripping her torn leg.

Melissa: *grabs Chris' head, slams her face to the ground, holding it down* you're no better than the other luians.. since you're the "last one", I want to make this kill memorable.

Melissa took out her blade, stabbed Chris in the back. Chris screamed in pain again. Melissa then stood, picked her up, carried her to the edge of the building, looking down at the cars parked.

She threw Chris, Chris falling. She landed on one of the cars, the front window breaking, the horn honking over and over. Melissa walked off, headed back to collect malicue's body so she could bring it to the armada.

Zack heard the screams, honking. Chris saw him coming, quickly went in her human look, her hair turned red, the luian marks went away.

He lifted her off of the car, his hands was covered in her blood. He took her jacket off, tore it in half. He tied one half around her missing limb, the other half around where Melissa stabbed her.

Chris: z..Zack...

Zack: Don't talk, hang on. *lifts her up, began running with her to the hospital*

Chris slowly began to pass out, not hearing things well, her sight getting blurry. When Zack got to the hospital, he ran in the emergency entrance.

Doctors came up with a mobile bed, Zack laid her down, followed them as they took her to the operating room.

Doctor: what happened to her!?

Zack: I don't know exactly what happened, all I know is that someone attacked and tried to kill her.

Chris fully passed out, eyes closing, her eyesight gone black, the sounds and voices faded away.

* * *

Later on the Armada Melissa had dead Malicue on her shoulder. She dropped his body in front of Red.

Red kneeled down, saw that he was dead, nodded in satisfaction.

Red: and the luian he babysits?

Melissa: there's no possible way she survived.

Red stood, giving Melissa her money.

Red: excellent work. You have killed the last luian. That's one problem taken care of. Do what you want, I have to prepare, send Olivia out in the next battle.


	5. Chapter 5: Loss of a friend

When Chris woke up, she was bandaged up in a patients room. Zack was sitting beside her bed. She sat, groaned, Zack helped her lay back down.

Zack: just lay down.

Chris: ..I'm sorry..

Zack: what for?

Chris: what happened at school.

Zack: actually I don't know what you did. I didn't see it. But everyone was calling you a witch.

Chris: *looks off, sighs* ...I was just trying to protect you... Zack.. remember when we first met, what I told you?

Zack: *knows what she's referring to* oh for fuck sakes, you still think aliens are real? They don't exist.

Chris: *looks at him* Zack, when have I ever lied to you? I'm nothing but honest with you.

Zack: *gets up, huffs* oh my god Chris. Just stop. I really don't want to hear it.

Chris pained up, hurt that he wouldn't even listen. She turned over in bed.

Chris: forget it. If you're not going to listen to me, whats the point?

Zack: *looks at her* Don't give me that. Maybe you need to grow up, quit acting like a child.

Chris: says the guy who gets so pissy over nothing now.

Zack: Excuse me, for your information, I have a lot to deal with! And you bitching won't make it any better!

Chris: *tears up, glares at him for the first time* you really think I'm just doing this for attention?

Zack: I am now.

Chris: ...what happened to you Zack? You are not who you used to be. What made you so stubborn, pissy, such a smart ass?

Zack: *glares* that's none of your damn business, Chris. I don't want to talk about it, and I refuse to talk about it.

Chris: Why!? I thought we were friends!?

Zack: Because its my choice, my right. If I don't want to talk about it, Im not talking about it. If you really are my friend, you will drop it.

Chris began to cry in her hands Zack looked off, sighed, crossing his arms.

Chris: its just..I'm worried about you, Zack.. I want to help you with whatever is stressing you...

Zack: you can't.

She reached over, holding his hand, he looked at it then at her.

Zack: what are you doing?

She suddenly gently pulled him on her, kissing him lovingly, blushing dark. She enjoyed how his lips felt, did her best to not purr. He blushed, broke away

Zack: Why did you do that?

Chris: Zack...I had a huge crush on you ever since we first met... I know I'm not the smartest or prettiest girl you've seen...but..I love you...

Zack froze. He didn't like her like that. After a minute he turned around, left the hospital. She felt pain in her heart, tearing up, reaching out, calling out, crying for him.

Chris: Zack I'm sorry! Zack! Zack please don't leave me! I'm sorry! Zack! Zack please! Zack! *her eyes completely filled up with tears as she cried out for him louder, her hand reaching out still*

She began sobbing, realizing Zack was not coming back in the room, probably was already out of the hospital. She coughed, sobbing, her throat hurt, swallowed. First malicue now Zack. She was officially on her own, had to fend for herself.

Zack was outside, did hear her cries. He stopped, thought about going back, but he just continued walking, heading home. He had a long day, just wanted to shower and go to bed.

* * *

A week later, Chris was out of the hospital, had a replacement leg. She was walking to school, saw Zack walking from his house to school. She ran up to him.

Chris: Zack, wait.

He sighed, continued walking.

Chris: Zack, I'm sorry about kissing you, can we just forget it happened an-

Zack: Leave me alone.

She frowned, continued walking, trying to talk to him

Chris: Zack, I know you're mad, its okay, you can be mad at me forever, I ju-

Zack: good. Then you can leave me alone.

She stopped, grabbing his arm

Chris: please..

Zack gave her a glare, yanked his arm out of her grip, continued walking. She felt pain in her heart, running off, tears falling as she ran. She couldn't believe after all the years of their friendship, he was avoiding her. She felt like he threw her away. He saw her run from the corner of his eye, sighed, putting his hands in his pockets.

* * *

10th grade High school

Chris was at malicue's house, packing up stuff in his old ship. She was leaving earth, wanted to find out more about the luian race, try to discover the information about herself that no one knows. She closed her suitcase, left the house, began heading to school.

Zack was on his motorcycle, Dib was talking to him, trying to ask Zack to help him expose zim, Zack was wanting dib to shut up and go away.

Zack: *shakes head, gets off, taking his helmet off* oh I'll help you alright. Help you get a therapist.

He grabbed his bag, threw it over his shoulder, walking inside.

He went to his class, sat in his seat, pulling his book out, opening it. Chris saw him, stopped, looked at him. Zack and Chris haven't talked in years, she still cares about him, but she felt like he hated her.

Zack: *notices* what?

Chris: *shakes her head, walks off* never mind...*sits in her seat*

She pulled her book out of her messenger bag, opened it, got her notebook out. It was the last day she planned on going to school before she left earth. Zack watched her. He noticed lately she hasn't really tried to talk to him like she normally does. Guess she finally realized that he's not dealing with her nonsense anymore he thought to himself. She sighed, getting her homework out.

* * *

That night Chris put her bags in Malicue's ship, getting in, closing the entrance. She felt bad about leaving the place, but she felt she had to.

Chris: *thinks to herself "dad is dead, Zack hates my guts...it hurts me too bad to stay here..I have to go.. so long Zack..I'll never forget you...stay safe. I know you have a bright future. "*

She started the ship, took off into space.

* * *

Days passed, Zack noticed Chris hasn't been at school recently. He parked his motorcycle when he got to Malicue's house, knocked on the door. Nothing. He tried again, still nothing.

Zack: Chris, its me, I'm still mad at you but this is just dumb.

He remembered she gave him a spare key years ago, unlocked the door, opened it. He was welcomed to complete emptiness, quiet. He called out for her, searching the whole house, nothing. Everything was out.

Zack: *stands there, suddenly drops to his knees. He felt completely alone, first his Bio parents, now his best friend. Tears slowly fell as he sat in total silence, emptiness, Chris crying out for him in the hospital playing in his head*

He brushed a tear from his eye, feeling guilt. He looked, saw her favorite ninja turtle plush, picking it up, looking at it, remembering when they watched the show together as kids, hugged it to his chest. He was going to hold onto it until hopefully he saw her again.


	6. Chapter 6: Kailu

A week later on Planet Guzark, a dark skinned luian male was on a building top. He believed he was the last luian, no one knew he was alive. It was crowed on the planet, he just watched everyone, swinging his feet back and forth.

Somewhere in the crowd Chris was trying to find somewhere to eat, starving. She wore a helmet, armor to disguise herself, not in the mood to be picked on for her species. She suddenly felt pain, a strong headache, holding her head.

The male luian felt the pain too, groaning, holding his head. The pain was them sensing another luian, neither of them knew that.

A scream came from the crowd, the male looked down, curious why. He didn't want to get involved though. In the crowd people were freaking out, moving away from a alien that was bleeding a lot, had a eye gouged out, arm torn off, a antenna missing. Chris saw it, the alien fell, she caught him.

Chris: what happened?

Alien: there's a madman.. pl-please save anyone else that's there... *points to the direction*

He coughed out huge chunks of blood, died. Chris gently set him down.

Chris: Someone get a medic.

She looked where he pointed, began to walk. A explosion was suddenly heard, everyone screamed, she winced, turned her head. The male looked where the explosion happened, a chunk of the tracks for the sub had been blown off, the sub was headed towards it.

Chris: jesus-! *runs, jumps onto a moving ship, jumps to another one, kept jumping onto moving ship tops until she got to the track* *to herself* let's hope this works..!

She used all of her energy to use her power to lift up the sub, move it over the destroyed part so it could move safely. The male watched, not sure how to react. When she set it down, she panted heavily, was about to walk, but everything went black, she began to fall. The male tried so hard not to interfere but he had no choice now, pressing a button on his watch, teleporting there. He jumped off, dived so he could get there faster, when he got closer to her, his head hurt more, the sense of another luian getting stronger, he used his power to grab Chris, bring her to him, holding her to his chest. He then changed his landing position, when he was about to hit the ground, he used his power to blast at the ground then landed onto his feet.

He looked down at her, taking her helmet off so she could breathe better, nearly dropped her in shock when he saw she's his race. She opened her eyes, groaning, he was staring at her in shock still.

Guy: Y-youre a luian!

Chris gasped, got loose from him, was about to run but he grabbed her arm

Guy: wait, hold on, its okay! *pulls his hood down, revealing his face, showing he's a luian too* I'm a luian too, i-i thought I was the last one!

Chris felt weird, its been years since she's been around her own kind, even her own race wasn't nice to her. She looked off, she was happy to see another luian, but she was also tired of everyone hurting her, was afraid of what would happen if she trusted him.

Guy: its okay, I know its weird, but I promise I'm nice, I won't do anything to hurt you, you're safe. *gives her a assuring smile*

Chris: ...if you mean that then I need your help right now. Someone is torturing people, I think the person doing it had something to do with that explosion

Guy: *nods* lead the way

* * *

They walked to the direction the alien pointed her to, finding nothing.

Chris: that's weird...

Guy: maybe there's something around to help us

They were both suddenly lifted off the ground, being held in the air, irken with long white hair, red eyes came up.

Irken: you thought you could escape? My ship may have been destroyed but this is my home.

The guy hissed at the irken.

Irken: *grabs the guy's face* I do own you, my idiot servants died but I still found you. Luians are just tools for experimentation, nothing more.

The guy blast at the irken surprisingly, the irken was knocked to the ground, dropping them.

Guy: I'm tired of being a living object, I'd rather die than be held into slavery and beaten anymore, I'm done *hands and eyes glow, looks at Chris* get away from here, I got him.

Irken: *teleports behind Chris, wraps a arm around her neck, chuckles* not so fast now..

Guy: Put her down this instant!

Irken: *chuckles again* another one of your kind. And not just any luian, the one everyone thought was killed years ago. How exquisite.

Chris used her power to form a glowing blue whip in her hand, the irken suddenly used his robot spider leg to stab her behind her knee, her screaming out in pain

Guy: *growls, charges at him, a glowing blue sword forming into his hands*

Irken: *blasts at him*

The guy jumped over it, dodging it, stabbed the irken in the shoulder, plunging it in, going right through.

Irken: you really think you can kill me? Me? The Powerful Alister?

Chris blast at Alister, he looked over at her

Chris: We will no longer let you irkens push us around

Alister: I planned on actually keeping you alive, but I guess I have no choice but to kill you. What a shame. *floats up in the air, throws a blast at them*

Chris and the guy both jumped out of the way. A glowing blue whip formed in chris' hands, she used it to quickly grab Alister by the leg, yanked on it to pull him out of the air, but she didn't have a lot of muscle so it didn't work.

Alister shocked her through her whip, she tried not to scream.

Guy: Let go of the whip! I can tell you're still learning, only luians can use weapons they form, so it'll go away once you let go!

Chris did so, the whip disappeared

Guy: Let me teach you some tricks I know, watch me. *charges at Alister, blue lightening comes around his hands, leaped up, threw a electric shock at him*

Alister did one of his own, him and the guy used their strength to try to electrocute each other. Alister's picked up more, shocked the guy, making him fall to the ground

Chris ran to the guy to see if he was okay

Guy: *one eye open, small smile* I'm okay, I just need to try that again.

Alister: *laughs* try again? I'm obviously stronger and more powerful than you. Give it up, you can live with me again.

Guy: *glares at him* fuck you.

Alister: *throws a blast at him*

Chris used her powers to throw one at the blast, they bounced, hers hitting herself, Alister's hitting himself. They both held where they got hit.

Guy: Are you okay?

Chris: *nods*

Guy: Now, follow my lead. I'm going to show you something only I know how to do.

The guy's body began to glow, sparks coming from him. He was charging up for a attack. Chris stood there in awe.

Guy: charge up for a normal blast, when fully charged, grab onto me.

Chris did so, eyes and hands glowing, she grabbed his hand, his closed eyes opened, his eyes began to glow more.

Alister: hm? Never seen a luian do this. *curious what it does, let's him make the attack*

A bright blue body beam came from the guy, hit Alister, throwing him to a wall. Alister grunted, his stomach bleeding out, blood coming from the mouth.

The guy stopped glowing, Chris just kept staring at him, shocked at what just happened.

Alister: *laughs* impressive! I've never witnessed anything like it! *losing more blood, grins*

Guy: The fact you just let me make the attack was rather foolish.

Alister: *chuckles* death always finds a way. I chose not to do anything. I wanted you to do it

Chris winced a bit, finding that disturbing. Alister was about to speak more but died from blood loss. The guy pulled his hood up, looked at Chris, giving her a smile

Guy: thank you. I wouldnt have been able to win that fight without you here to help me with that move.

Chris: ..those years went by, I thought I was the last one...

Guy: same here. It makes me so happy to see another one.

Chris: *thinks* since we are the last two, we should stick together. If that's alright with you.

Guy: *smiles, nods* alright. I'm Kailu.

Chris: *smiles* and im Christina..well everyone calls me Chris for some reason

Kailu: Chris, cool.

Chris: follow me, I was originally out here to see if I could get something to eat, but then all of that happened. Want anything first?

Kailu: can't. I have no money, am lucky if I find any at all.

Chris: well I do have ramen on my ship. You look like you're starving.


	7. Chapter 7: Kailu (part 2)

Later that night on Malicue's ship, while Chris was getting sleeping clothes on in the bedroom, Kailu was looking around, exploring the ship.

He accidentally bumped into a shelf, a picture frame fell, he caught it before it hit the ground.

He looked at the picture in the frame, it was a irken woman wearing a black hoodie, maroonish eyes, her antennas pierced. The irken looked intimidating, angry. He wondered who this woman was, what connection her and Chris had.

Chris suddenly took it out of his hands, putting it on the shelf

Chris: ignore that

Kailu: who is she?

Chris explained that it was Melissa, what all she did to her. Kailu made a confused face

Kailu: then shouldn't you be traumatised of her instead of keeping her picture?

Chris: ...believe me I am.. I just have a picture of everyone that had a big role in my life... I plan on going after her someday, kill her..but I need to get stronger

Kailu: *frowns* well you don't have to do it alone, I'll help you.

Chris: thank you but I don't want you hurt

Kailu: Its okay, I've been through so much my whole life, I can handle a pissy assassin, she's no different from any other irken

He looked at the top of the shelf, noticed a picture of Zack. He too it off the shelf, looking at it

Kailu: and who's he?

Chris: its just a memory

Kailu: what happened?

Chris: *looks off, trying to hide that she's tearing up, talking about Zack pains her* nothing really

Kailu: awe *takes her hand, sits her down in a chair at the table* I'm going to make you something to eat while you talk about it

Chris: I can't..

Kailu: I know it hurts, trust me, you'll feel better after you tell someone.

He got a ramen pack, started the water, waiting for it to boil. He sat in the chair next to her, handing her a box of tissues Chris took a tissue, gently wiped her tears. She told him everything about the times she had with Zack, how he was her first crush and everything else. By the time she finished telling the story the ramen was done, he put some in a bowl, gave it to her. She slowly slurped a noodle as a tear rolled down her cheek, missing Zack.

Kailu: He doesn't deserve you then. A good friend would have stayed.

Chris: ...I loved him so much.. he was my everything... *holds back a sob*

Kailu patted her head for comfort

Kailu: If he left you in the hospital over something simple then imagine what shitty husband he would be. You don't want that.

Chris: it was my own fault .

Kailu: *frowns* hey, no it wasn't. He handled that situation inappropriately, if I were in your shoes I'd never talk to him again because he proved he's just an asshole

Chris: he was just stressed is all.

Kailu: I promise you'll find someone a thousand times better than him.

Chris was quiet for a few minutes, eating still.

Chris: you were a slave too?

Kailu: not exactly. I was an object. They just threw anything they thought of at me, like I wasn't a living being at all.

Chris: *frowns* and you escaped?

Kailu: no. Another alien species killed my captor's assistants, I left. I was hoping Alister was killed too, but I was wrong. *pulls down the collar of his hoodie, showing a diamond on his chest* He burnt that onto me, claiming me.

Chris: *frowns* I was labeled too... *pulls up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing the 206 on her shoulder* The Tallests used me for a bunch of painful experiments. I was a test subject so they could learn more about our race *soft smile* well Alister is dead now. You're safe here

Kailu: *smiles back* thank you. You're the only luian that's ever been kind to me

Chris: you too, huh? I was bullied by our own kind.

Kailu: I wasn't exactly bullied, but everyone was too afraid to mess with me because I won't take that shit

Chris: you know... I think I saw you before Operation: Pest Extermination happened..

Kailu: oh really? What a coincidence.

Chris yawned, rubbed her eyes, standing up

Chris: I'm going to sleep in my chair in the pilot room. You can sleep in my bed until I get one for you

Kailu: no, no, you sleep in the bed, I'll sleep in the chair

Chris: no, really its okay, its only until I get you a bed

Kailu: no you sleep in your bed

Chris: *crosses arms* this is Malicue's ship, he adopted me, so technically that makes me this ship's owner now, so my roof my rules

Kailu: *chuckles* that's true,which is why you need your bed.

Chris: I don't care if we share the bed, but I don't want it to seem like, you know..

Kailu: its okay, I know. I don't get romantic feelings. *kind smile, holds hand out* I promise I won't do anything sexual, you have my word.

Chris took his hand, walked with him to her bedroom, she crawled into bed, he took his hoodie and shoes off, wearing a tank top, got in bed.

He laid on his side, pulling the covers up, closing his eyes. Chris turned on her side, closing her eyes as well. She suddenly moved over to him, cuddled into him, his eye opened, not expecting it.

Chris: sorry..I used to cuddle with dad all the time..Zack before...

Kailu: *chuckles* its okay, you were just lonely.

Chris: ...Kailu..I know we just met, I'm sorry this is so sudden but...will you be my brother?

Kailu sat up, looked at her, surprised. He never had a sibling before, did always want to be a big brother.

Chris: I'm sorry

Kailu: no its okay, I'd love to. *smiles* of course you can be my sister, I always wanted to be a older brother *pats her head* my father died in battle, mom loved him so much she refused to remarry, took care of me.

Chris: oh my gosh...I'm so sorry.. you sound like you've been through a lot...

Kailu: *shrugs* my life was decent until I was kidnapped *yawns* we should get to sleep, we both had a busy day.

He laid down, held her close, closing his eyes. She closed her eyes, smiled as she fell asleep, for the first time in years she felt loved, safe. Gentle purrs came out of both of them.


	8. Chapter 8: Xixon

Before we begin this chapter, even though this is R rated, I think i should give warning about this chapter. there is very strong content, a rape, i deleted the rape scene, if you still have trouble with it, you should scroll down to where it ends. Xixon, Doom, Zera belong to one of my best friend Wingless1Raven from deviantart. The idea was to show what Xixon is capable of, why so many people fear her. Rape is not to be taken lightly, its a very serious issue.

Once again, this part has very strong content, if you cant handle it, you should skip to the next chapter. If youre younger than 17, please stop reading this, i care about underages reading it, i would really prefer it if you didnt if you are.

Now that thats all said, continue on.

* * *

Two years had passed, Chris and Kailu were still together as brother and sister, were a team. Kailu pulled his hood up, getting ready to go outside the ship.

Kailu: I'm going to get more food for the ship, I'll be back, stay on the ship, okay? Call me if you need me.

Chris: I'll be okay, I'm just going to take a nap until you get back.

Kailu: *smiles, gives her a thumb up* stay safe.

* * *

He got off the ship, was headed to the food market. It was awfully quiet, Chris went to the bedroom, went to sleep.

Outside the ship 17 minutes later, a irken woman saw the ship, broke in, sneaking around, looking for stuff to steal, checking every room.

She found the pictures of Melissa, Zack, malicue, looking at him

Irken: *thinks to herself "the boy is pretty hot, I wouldn't mind hitting that"*

She looked around, taking some weapons, got annoyed because she couldn't find any drugs to sell or money. She went in the bedroom, saw Chris asleep in bed only in panties and a shirt. The irken stared at her, setting the bag of stuff she stole on the ground.

Irken: *to herself* such a pretty girl...hmmm...

She tied Chris to the bed with her pak, Chris snapped her eyes open when the ropes tightened, struggled to get free, seeing the irken she paled up completely, hissed.

Irken: don't struggle, luian.

Chris: *her whip forms in her hand*

The irken harshly slapped her

Irken: I could just kill you, but I'm not going to.

Chris: *glares* what do you want from me? Let me go, irken scum!

Irken: *smirks* maybe if you cooperate..

The irken took off chris' clothes, Chris went completely red, feeling embarrassed someone saw her naked, and scared.

Irken: you got some cute tits

Chris: w-what are you doing-!?

The irken covered chris' mouth with one hand, looked her in the eyes

Irken: just relax, pretty girl.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the door was suddenly thrown open, Kailu just came back from shopping, heard what was going on, ran to the bedroom.

Chris: Kailu! Help!

Irken: *rolls eyes* you liked it and you know it

Kailu growled loudly, eyes and hands glowing

Kailu: YOURE DEAD!

He lifted up the irken with his power, a gas came out of the irken's pak, Kailu coughed, accidentally dropped her, couldn't see a thing. When it went away the irken was gone.

Kailu: *punches the wall, screams, pissed at himself* DAMN IT!

He teared up, his lip trembling, feeling ashamed, felt like a failure. He untied Chris, pulled her tightly to his chest, tears streaming down his face

Kailu: I'm so sorry, I should have made you come with me! I thought you'd be safe!

Chris: *clings to him, her own tears falling* no, I shouldn't have let my guard down...! *shakes* she did stuff to me...it felt so good bu-but I didn't want it...she forced herself on me...

Kailu: *kisses her head* I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll watch you always. I'll protect you.

He grabbed a big, warm blanket with his power, put it around Chris, held her tightly to himself as she continued shaking and crying.

* * *

At a house on that same planet, the irken was inside, opening a bottle of beer. Another irken woman but with white skin and beautiful blue eyes looked at her

Irken 2: how was your day, master?

Irken: *drinks a bit* exhausting. I got on a ship, they had no money or drugs. There was extremely beautiful girl there, I just had to fuck her, but when I was just getting started some dude showed up, I had to get out.

Irken 2: *frowns* don't you think maybe you should stop raping people?

Irken: I can't fucking handle it, Zera and you know that. If I get sexual needs I have to act upon them. Don't act like you don't know that

Zera: You should learn to control it

Irken: *punches her, giggles* I'm sorry, are you me? I think not. I own you, girl, you know what I will do to you if you really piss me off.

Zera: *winces, looks off* sorry

Irken: good girl. *lays back in her chair* I'm not just letting that girl go. I snuck a tracking device in the ship. The girl is so cute, I've never seen anyone more beautiful. Touching her...it felt amazing. And her pussy tasted incredible.

Zera: you have a crush?

Irken: *shrugs* don't know...something about her..I can't be away from her..don't know what it is.. she keeps coming to my mind, I can't stop thinking about her...

Zera: *frowns* maybe you should apologize, explain yourself.

Irken: ha! The girl is a luian! Luians and irkens can't be a couple! I don't care that's its illegal, I care that she already doesn't like me! Hmmmmhmmmhmm but however, I will have her... I will follow that ship, make a disguise for myself, lure her to me.

Zera: xixon...

Xixon: what?

Zera: that's not okay.. you've raped a lot of innocent girls, even made me help out some times but this..what you're saying is you want her to be your slave for sex...

Xixon: you have a problem with that, I'll be more than happy to shove Rub down your damn throat

Zera: *winces* please no!

Xixon: *chuckles* that's what I thought. Computer, follow that ship as soon as it starts leaving. They'll never suspect me. *laughs, evil like*


	9. Chapter 9: stalked

A week later

Chris was taking a nap, Kailu sitting on the bed, rubbing her back, reading a book with one hand. He was very protective of her after what xixon did, didn't want her to get raped again. He still blamed himself that it happened, couldn't forgive himself.

The ship landed, he gently nudged her to wake her. She opened her eyes halfway.

Kailu: we need food again, I refuse to leave you here by yourself after last time.

She nodded, got out of bed, putting her metal armbands and boots on.

* * *

As they walked down town, Chris was clinging onto kailu's hoodie so she wouldnt lose track of him. Also scared of everyone but him ever since xixon. Kailu was looking at the alien fruits, checking the quality before he bought them, putting the paid fruits in his tote.

Xixon was disguised, watching them. She grinned, seeing Chris.

Chris had to use the bathroom, regretted not doing it while they were on the ship, holding it. Kailu noticed it however

Kailu: you can use the bathroom, I'll stand by the door

She went to the girls bathroom close by, Kailu waited beside the door, hands in his pockets.

After she finished, she washed her hands, a woman covered her mouth, quickly rubbed a liquid on her arm, chris' eyes glew a brighter color than normal, starting to feel hot.

The woman kissed her neck, whispered in her ear, was actually Xixon disguised

Xixon: you thought you could escape? Baby, you're mine now.

Chris blast xixon off of her, ran to the door, falling to the ground, Kailu saw it, got on his knees, pulling her into his lap

Kailu: Chris, what happened!? *feels her head* my god, you're burning up..! Your eyes...!

Chris: *panting, gets up* I'll be ok-okaa..*accidentally bumped into a guy, moaned out*

A alien girl was with the guy, punched her

Kailu: Hey!

Girl: tell your whore to stay off my man!

Kailu: *growls* What the fuck did you just say, you rotten little shit!?

Guy: oh hell no! Your slut is the one who started it, you don't disrespect my girl!

Kailu: she's not a slut, shes my sister, nothing but innocent you prick! *lifts him up with his power, growling*

A irken guy suddenly came up, held Kailu from under his arms to calm him down

Irken: easy easy! Its okay, I saw what happened, I know you're telling the truth!

Kailu: *sees the irken, pushes him off* Irken scum!

Irken: Listen to me! I know what's wrong with your sister, I can help her! If you don't trust me she's going to die!

Kailu stopped, froze

Irken: my name is Doctor Doom, I'm a respected, professional medic. Come.

Kailu still wasn't sure if he should trust him, but he didn't want Chris to die. He sighed, lifted her up, carrying her as he followed Doom.

* * *

When they got to Doom's office, Kailu gently laid Chris on a operation table.

A luian girl that looked exactly like Chris but with shorter hair, purple eyes came in with Doom.

Kailu: the hell!? You look just like-

Doom: that is my wife Ci. When your sister was abducted, taken into slavery, I was asked to make a clone for the Tallests to use out of her DNA. I gave her purple eyes so we could tell her apart from the normal luians. That's not important right now

Ci: so this is the real version of me, huh? She isn't looking too good.

Doom: its Rub

Kailu: "rub"?

Doom: Rub is one of the most deadliest, addicting drugs out there. You rub it on, makes you high. You get amused and horny easy. But if too much is used it will kill you. The only way to make it stop while its happening is to get a blood change.

Kailu: well what are you waiting for!? Hurry!

Doom: but I'm afraid I don't have her blood type.

Kailu: please, save her, surely there must be another way!

Doom: she's just going have to sleep it off.

Ci gently placed a pink candy like medicine in chris' mouth. Chris slowly fell asleep.

Doom: she'll be fine by the time she wakes up.

Kailu: *sighs in relief* thank goodness

Ci: sir, you're very lucky he found you two. We know all of that woman's tricks.

Kailu: what woman? Who?

Doom: her name is xixon. She's extremely dangerous. She can't fight her sexual urges, rapes, seduces whoever she gets horny for. She is also one of the most dangerous psychopaths out there. She always has tricks to getting anything she wants, once she decides to do whatever with you, you're immediately in danger. She has yellow and black eyes, wears black boots and a black and yellow dress. Sometimes you'll see her with another irken with white skin and blue eyes.

Kailu: oh no..I've met her..I caught her in my room, was raping Chris..she must have followed me..!

Ci: that's not good..you have to stay here

Doom: If Xixon is after 206, then her life is in serious danger.

A scream was heard outside, irkens brought in a alien girl, laid her on another table. Doom examined her

Doom: she's dead... she had Rub overdose...

Kailu: That must be xixon! We can't let her get away with this, I'm going to stop her!

?: you don't have to.

A person dragged xixon in, she was tied up, crying, scared because she was caught.

Xixon: let me go!

Kailu: *gives her a hateful glare, slaps her* you have a lot of nerve begging for release after all you've done. I'm not letting you get away with anymore. Why are you killing people with Rub?

Xixon: I don't influence the overdoes I just sell!

Ci: *glares, also hates xixon* that's bullshit. You clearly drugged poor 206 with Rub.

Doom: what do you want with her?

Xixon: *chuckles* its that obvious huh? Well since you asked, I want her sweet little body in my bedroom, her moans filling the air as I fuck her everyday forever. She will be my sweet little pet. I even have a collar waiting for her.

Kailu: *growls, his sword forms in his hand* Not if I kill you it wont! This will be the last you ever hurt her, anyone el-!

He was suddenly knocked to the ground, he looked up, Zera was there.

Zera: I'm sorry, but I have to protect my master or she'll kill me, I don't want to die!

Zera cut the ropes, Xixon stood, laughing, brushing her dress off

Xixon: now the tables have turned. *pulls out a button, holds her thumb over it* there is a bomb in her head. now, you are going to let me out of here alive or I swear to god, I'll blow off her fucking skull.

Doom: *eyes wide* zera-!

Zera teared up, shaking

Xixon: *grins* by the way, don't you see any resemblance? White skin, those beautiful blue eyes..doesn't it remind you of anyone..? Perhaps a vortain you knew years ago? That's right. This beautiful lady is your child.

Doom: w-what!?

Zera: y-y-youre my d-dad?

Doom: I..I..

Xixon was suddenly lifted up, held in the air. Chris had waken up, still a bit high, the noise woke her.

Kailu: Christina!

Chris: *coughs* I got her..i-i-ts okay...

Xixon: *laughs* that rub hit you so hard I see. How does it feel? You enjoying the pleasure it brings?

Kailu: shut up, irken trash! *hands glow for a attack*

Chris: I..it..its..itsss... enng.. *drops xixon, holds her stomach, feeling terrible. Pain filled her stomach, was dizzy*

Kailu ran, caught her, she suddenly vomited into the floor

Xixon: *eyes go wide, antennas go up* b-baby!?

Kailu: Jesus christ! Hang in there, you're going to be okay!

Chris passed out. Xixon got up, quickly got to her, yanked her away from Kailu.

Kailu: Get your hands off of her!

Xixon teared up deeply, looking down at Chris. Deep guilt filled her, shaking as she gently moved Chris' bangs aside

Xixon: w-what have I done..!?

She suddenly screamed, everyone froze, shocked to see Xixon like this.

Xixon: oh baby! I'm so sorry! *tears quickly streaming down her face* I'm so so sorry! *hugs her to her chest tight, shaking as she held onto her, sobbing heavily, apologizing over and over*

Doom went to Zera, hugged her as they both cried.

Doom: you're my precious baby girl.. you're living with me for now on.. I'm going to make up for the years I missed of your life...

Ci smiled at doom, zera, looked at Kailu, Chris and xixon. She went over to them

Ci: let's all head to mine, Doom's place. There's room for everyone, I'll cook a nice hot meal. She can rest in one of the guest rooms.

Kailu: *smiles* thank you, ma'am.


	10. Chapter 10: making up

Later that week Chris woke up, Kailu was asleep in the bed next to Chris, xixon was watching over her, holding her hand.

Chris: where am I? Who are you?

She would normally be scared but since Kailu was in the room too, she felt safe. She didn't remember anything xixon did to her, lost memory of it being out cold for awhile.

Xixon: my name is Xixon. I hurt you, I'm trying to make up for it, take care of you.

Chris: ...hurt me? You didn't hurt me..

Xixon: I did. You just don't remember. I raped you, when I saw you again I drugged you. The doctor's wife gave you medicine to sleep it off, but you woke up too soon, it ended up making you sick, throw up. You've been out for four days.

Chris: well I feel better now *feels pain in her stomach, whimpers*

Xixon climbed onto the bed, cuddled into her, burring her head into chris' neck to comfort her

Xixon: sshhh.. don't get up..rest.. *kisses her forehead* I'll take care of you ...

Chris: *blushes because of the forehead kiss* I'm fine, I've been through a lot my whole life

Xixon: you'll hurt yourself and throw up again if you get up. You need to lay down for at least three more days.

Chris: *sighs* that's boring...fine.

* * *

In the kitchen Zera was eating a slice of cake, she heard Ci and Doom talking about how xixon said there was a bomb in zera's head.

Ci: is there a way we can safely remove it?

Doom: I'm not sure, I'll have to do some research.

Zera felt sad they were worried about her, wish she knew how to get the bomb out. Ci sat beside her.

Ci: you doing okay living with us so far?

Zera: *nods* its a really nice place. So big too. *small chuckle* who would have thought one of the most respected irkens is my father?

Ci: do you know what happened to your mother?

Zera: she didn't want me. Xixon bought me, pretty much raised me.

Ci frowned, rubbed her back

Ci: xixon doesn't seem to try you right herself.

Zera: no its okay, its not her fault

Ci: it is, she's deciding to mistreat you all on her own, you have nothing to do with that.

Doom: shes right, sweetheart. You're not her property. Don't be afraid to tell her no. You have us now, we'll keep you safe.

Zera: *small smile* thank you.

* * *

Two days later Kailu was watching over Chris still, mainly xixon because he didn't trust her. Xixon gently kissed her cheek

Xixon: just one more day in bed, baby.

Kailu: Stop. I know what you're planning.

Xixon: nothing other than help her get well. I did use to be a nurse you know, I know what I'm doing.

Kailu: you mean like the first irken that was kind to her later destroyed our planet?

Xixon: Really, I swear on my life! I promise you I don't intend on hurting her again! when I saw her vomit, pass out I realized how terrible I was to you and her both..I'm aware what I did was wrong...that day was the first time in years I felt guilty about my actions..

Kailu: raped her, stalked us, drugged her, attempted get ownership of her as a sexual slave. No shit what you did was wrong.

Xixon: *looks down* its just...even when I first saw her...I was astonished by her beauty...touching her was incredible...

Kailu: you are just saying you think she's hot, you want sex. *glares at her* and I'm not going to let you take advantage of her again

Xixon: no hear me out! I..I..I think I love her..

Kailu: no you don't, you're not buttering me up so you'll get your way, i dont get manipulated easily, so nice try.

Xixon: really I do!

Kailu: you know nothing about her! What's her favorite color!? What's her favorite food!? How old is she!?

Xixon: I swear I do just give me a chance! When she's bet-

Chris: *huffs* will you guys stop already? I'm trying to sleep.

Kailu: Chris, please don't trust this evil woman, she's going to hurt you again!

Xixon: I won't!

Chris: Kailu, I don't remember any of what she did. *sighs* i normally would never do this, but she has been nothing but kind to me that i know of right now, so I'm giving her a shot. The day after tomorrow, the three of us can have a night out

Kailu: okay.

Xixon: damn. I wanted it to just be you and me

Kailu: I'm not involved in a threesome or anything I'm just providing supervision

Xixon gave him the middle finger, annoyed, frustrated because she wanted alone time with her, wasn't getting her way.

xixon: jackass.

kailu: once you prove to me that i can trust you alone with her, you can have alone time with her, but you have a very long way to go for me to trust you.


	11. Chapter 11: bonding and trust

Reminder: not all characters are owned by me. Chris, Cynthia, Malicue, Ci are mine. Doom, Xixon, Zera, Titan, Fire Bird are Raven's. Kailu, Melissa are Leon's. Zack, Olivia are Livy's. As the story progresses more characters will be in it. Thank you, continue on. ^^

* * *

Two days later

Chris, xixon, Kailu were out, Kailu very carefully watching xixon. They were at a small festival that was in town. Alien kids were running around, laughing as they went in. Xixon saw a shooting gallery game, happily ran to it, put a dollar on the table, sticking her tongue out as she shot the moving target.

Chris: oh wow, got it on your first try.

Xixon: *giggles* I'm used to it, I do it all the time.

She picked out a prize, a big stuffed pink alien looking bear with green eyes and a red bow around its neck. She handed it to chris, smiling.

Xixon: I won it for you

Chris: *blushes* thank you. *takes it, holding it close*

Xixon saw a roller coaster, grabbed chris' hand, ran in line, Kailu running behind to keep up with them

Xixon: Cm on, let's all ride together!

They sat in their seats when they were next to get on, the operator made sure everyone was safely strapped in before starting the ride. It went up high in the air, Chris looked nervous, looking at everything below, Kailu smiled at her

Kailu: don't worry, if something bad does happen, I will use my powers to get us all out safely

Chris: *pales* you just had to say something bad didn't you!?

Xixon: baby, everything is okay *holds her hand* you have my word.

They went down a big drop, Kailu laughed, xixon was yelling with excitement, Chris was white as a ghost. When the ride slowed down, was headed back to the start, Kailu moved his dreadlocks back, chuckled.

Kailu: that was fun

Xixon: woo! Do it again but faster!

Chris: ...

Chris' hair was a mess, was still pale, shaking.

Xixon: *sees it, licks her hand, fixes Chris' hair* you look so cute with your hair messed up!

Kailu: let's get something to eat before we get on another ride. That seriously scared Chris, she needs to sit for a bit, relax.

Xixon: *smiles, takes her hand* how about some nachos?

Chris: nachos?

Xixon: what!? You've never heard of fucking nachos!? Fucking shit, you need some right fucking now!

Xixon ran to the nacho stand, bringing Chris along, kaiu running behind, trying to keep up with them.

* * *

Meanwhile

At Doom's house, Zera was taking a shower in one of the bathrooms, something quietly opened the door, climbed up on the sink, opening the drawers, looking for something, while going through the pills, some fell off, hitting the ground, zera heard it, screamed. The thing quickly got up, ran out of the bathroom, but was grabbed by angry Doom. Doom: Who are you!? I outta kill you for breaking in!

He turned the person around, was revealed to be a little girl at the age of 9, long white hair and white eyes, freckles on her cheeks. She suddenly began to sob.

Girl: I'm sorry! I just need something, I promise I'll leave!

Doom noticed she had went through the pills

Doom: what do you need? You could have grabbed the wrong thing, killed yourself.

Zera came out in a red bathrobe.

The girl shook her head

Doom: tell me this instant. You're lucky I'm not calling the authorities for trespassing. What is your name?

Girl: Cy-Cy-Cynthia

Doom: okay. once again, why are you here?

The girl dropped to her knees, taking her jacket off, pulled the back of her shirt up, revealing a huge scar covering her entire back.

Doom: Oh my god-! *examines it* how long have you had this?

Girl: two years!

Doom: *lifts her up* I have what you need in my office. You shouldn't go through pills or any medicine without telling someone what you need. I'm sure your parents are freaking out right now

Cynthia: I..my parents and my foster parents are dead...

Doom: dead?

Cynthia: well..I don't have any idea of what my Bio parents even look like. And my foster parents died in a house fire..that's how I got that scar on my back

Doom: *sits her on a table, gets a syringe* the reason why its still hurting you is because it wasn't treated. Its infected. Take off your jacket and shirt then lay on your stomach.

Cynthia did so, Doom filled the syringe with medicine, tested it, then inserted the needle into Cynthia's back, Cynthia screamed out as he released the medicine. Zera threw the door open, heard the scream.

Zera: Dad what are you doing to her!?

Doom: its okay, love, I promise you I wouldn't hurt this child. Her burn is infected due to untreatment. I just injected a medicine to kill the bacteria. *gets a thermometer, looks at Cynthia* put this under your tounge

She did so, when he told her to take it out, he read the results, frowned

Doom: just as I thought. The germs and bacteria has made you very ill. You're going to have to stay here, rest until you're better.

Cynthia: *looks at zera * can I sleep with her?

Doom: no, you have to sleep in the guests bedroom until you're well again *lifts her up, carries her to the guests bedroom, tucks her in bed* just sleep, let the medicine do its work.

Cynthia went to sleep after Doom left the room. He went to the kitchen, Ci was finished cooking, it was Doom's birthday, she made him his favorite foods, got a haircut for him. She quickly set the table as the house chef was working on the cake.

Doom went to the kitchen to get something to eat, saw the set table, looked surprised. Ci kissed his cheek, Doom purred.

Ci: Happy birthday

Doom: babe, you didn't have to do this

Ci: anything for you, I love you. I made your favorites.

After dinner the chef finished the cake, put it on the table. Doom blushed.

Doom: oh my..Ci this is amazing but..I'm on a diet..

Ci looked sad

Ci: I forgot you told me that. *looks at the chef* I'm so sorry..

Chef: don't apologize, it happens. *takes it back into the kitchen*

Doom felt bad for rejecting the cake, but he didn't want to weird out Ci by his reaction to eating cake. He likes cake so much that eating it makes him get a boner, he's kept it a secret his whole life, refused to eat cake in front of people.

Doom: *hugs her* I'm so sorry, dear.

Ci: no its okay. Anything you want to do?

Doom: no not really, Im fine right now with you.

Ci sat in his lap, rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Doom blushed dark, purring, holding her to him.

Doom: what you're doing right now...it reminds me of that night...

Ci: *frowns* you mean when you told me that xixon was carrying your child, she aborted it don't you?

Doom: *slowly nods, tears up, remembering that painful day*

Ci: *kisses his cheek* like I said after you told me that..why cant you just let me kill xixon? She's terrible person that cares about no one but herself.. she sells one of the most dangerous drugs, sometimes uses it on other people, she's abusive and cruel to poor Zera not to mention planting a bomb in her skull that we still haven't figured out how to remove, she rapes people then makes excuses for it, she's a murderer, and she went out of her way to try to make poor 206 her slave for her own sexual desires.. why can't I just kill her?

Doom: ..because..*sighs* its complicated..I'll tell someday but not now.. *looks at her, notices her hair is shorter* you cut your hair..

Ci: I wanted to look sexy for you for your birthday..I was originally going to take the leftover of my slice of cake, put it on my naked body for you..I read a article online, saying husbands can't resist it when their wife does it

Doom: *blushes, pulls her up, kisses her lovingly* thank you for doing all of this for me..I'm so lucky to have you in my life.. *hugs her tight* you're my all time favorite creation.

Ci purred loudly, blushed dark. Just then Kailu and xixon came in, Kailu yawned, rubbed his eyes. Xixon was carrying asleep Chris to the bedroom. Kailu wanted to continue keeping a eye on xixon, not trusting her. Kailu was really tired, hardly slept because of his fear of xixon hurting Chris again.

Doom: you don't look well Kailu.

Kailu: I'm fine. I promise.

Ci: really, you look exhausted. You should sleep

Kailu: can't. Need to protect Christina.

Doom: *smiles* you're a caring brother. But you need to take care of yourself too. I promise she's safe here. Sleep

Kailu yawned heavily, doom and Ci walked him to a bed, helped him lay down. He was so tired he quickly fell asleep. Ci gently pulled the covers over him after Doom took Kailu's shoes, hoodie off.

Ci: he's such a sweet guy.

Doom nodded in agreement, wrapped an arm around her, she laid her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile Xixon went outside, called her hired thugs

Xixon: Change of plans. I need to act for awhile, to lower suspicion.

Thug: What about the girl?

Xixon: if any of you touches her I'll unhesitatingly kill you. No one is to touch her. Got that, Fire Bird?

Fire Bird: yes, xixon.

Xixon: how about you, Titan?

Titan: if you say so, boss.

Xixon: *giggles* excellent. As long as I act nice, I will lure her to me, she will be mine. As for the other one, I'll have something very special planned for him

Titan: awe shit

Fire Bird: *nods* alright.

Xixon: tootleloo~ *ends the call*

She went back inside, went in the room she laid Chris, got in bed, cuddled up next to her, hummed as she closed her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: first time (warning: nsfw)

Heads up, there is going to be a sex scene here. there is going to be more later on in this story.

if sex in things isn't your thing, skip it, or you can stop reading this if you want. if this isn't your cup of tea, that's okay, everyone has their own likes and dislikes.

thank you, continue on

* * *

Days have gone by after the fair, for the first time in years, Chris had developed romantic feelings. She was happy around Xixon, she didn't know who she really was though, didn't know she was faking being nice to her. She wanted to ask her out, but every time she thought about it, she remembered the night Zack left her in the hospital. Xixon was looking around the house, trying to steal stuff.

Chris: err...Xixon..

Xixon: *gasps quietly, stops, turns around* yes?

Chris: ...I got Doom to rent a movie for me..want to watch it too?

Xixon: *smiles* I'd love to, babe. Let's head to your room, watch it right now. *thinks to herself "maybe I can fuck her again. She is more comfortable around me, so I just need to give her the ol' xixi charms"*

She sat on the bed with Chris after she put the movie in.

Xixon: sorry about your hair this week. I was aiming for Kailu

Chris: *had her hair cut short due to fast drying glue getting in her hair from Xixon trying to shoot from a glue bottle at Kailu* it's okay, I actually like this look. Just don't be so mean to Kailu okay?

Xixon: alright, I'll easy up on him.

Xixon looked down at chris' breasts, was tempted to squeeze them. She wanted to make her move, but was waiting for a good time

It soon got to a sex scene in the movie, Chris blushed dark, grabbed the remote, was about to skip the scene, felt weird about watching people make love

Xixon: awe, don't skip it. I like watching.

Chris: o..okay..I'll just look away then.

She closed her eyes, covered her ears, but still heard the moans, blushed more, biting her lip

Xixon paused the movie, kissed her, Chris snapped her eyes open

Chris: w-wha

Xixon: *giggles* you're just too cute.

Chris: I don't see it.

Xixon: I know, you grew up around so much hate, but I'm xixon, baby, I won't do you wrong. I can make you feel how beautiful you are. If you want that is

Chris: make me feel it? *doesn't understand sex talk*

Xixon: *licks her neck* like this

Chris: *goes red, gasps*

Xixon: *looks at her, smirking softly* how did that feel?

Chris: ..weird.. but..also good

Xixon put her in her lap, gently spread her legs. Chris kept blushing, she was wearing a shirt and boxer shorts that are kailu's. Xixon rubbed her vagina through the shorts, Chris shuddered, opened her mouth, still blushing. Xixon smiled, continued rubbing. Slight moans came out as she did so.

Xixon: your body needs billions of attention. It's saddens me Noone was smart enough to help you with that. *feels her pants soak from juices, looks at her crotch* hmm.. you're already wet.

Chris: oh no, these pants weren't mine! I can't give these back like this!

Xixon: ssshhh.. I can get the stains out. *lays Chris down, takes the pants, her damp panties off* damn, you're ready. Next lesson, I'm going to do you with my finger learn from me

Xixon slid her index finger in her tight vagina slowly making Chris arch her back, moan loudly. Xixon kissed her, happy to be getting her way.

Xixon: *moves her lips away from chris' slightly* how does it feel to have me inside of you? You like it?

She nodded, Xixon wanted to hear her say it, squeezed her breast tight

Chris: Aaahhh-!

Xixon: I said do you like it?

Chris: *pants, closing her eyes* y..yes..

Xixon: *slides her finger even deeper, making her moan more. As she began to do her with her finger, she reached under her shirt, rubbed her small breast, making her moan softly. Soon she thrusted faster* cum for me

Chris: Aaaahhh-!

Xixon: *spanks her* do it.

She came hard, Xixon pulled her finger out as Chris panted.

Xixon: *licks it off her finger* mmmm..you're so sweet.. hope you don't mind but I'm going to help myself.

Xixon slid her tongue in her, licking up the cum

Chris: Ahh-haaa-! X-Xixon-!

Xixon purred, the pleasure was so intense, Xixon held her legs open for herself as she continued. She soon pulled out, licked her lips, smiled brightly

Xixon: what'd you think of your first time? I can do a fuck lot better, but I was going easy on you since it's your first.

Chris: *panting still, drool coming from her mouth*

Xixon: *giggles* I know, I'm just the best at what I do! *wipes the drool off with her thumb* you wanna sleep?

Chris nodded, blushing still, closing her eyes. Xixon pulled the covers up, she quickly fell asleep. Xixon kept her smile, getting up, leaving the room, was headed out to her hideout. Kailu heard the moaning, instantly knew what that meant. He was standing, looked at her

Kailu: you really...

Xixon: *smiles, giggles* that's right, I fucked that cutie. Next time I do, I'm going to introduce her to some of my toys

Kailu: Don't you dare! It's bad enough you're faking loving her!

Xixon: oh and how do you know that? You happen to have any proof? Hm?

Kailu: Actually yes! Doom, Zera and Ci told me all about how you manipulate innocent girls and men all the time for your desires, you even forced Zera to help you rape some of them!

Xixon made a serious look, her tone of voice changed

Xixon: you won't tell her.

Kailu: yes I will! I won't allow you to hurt my sister again!

Xixon: it's not hurting her if she likes it. if you get in my way.. I killed luians before, you won't be my first.

Kailu growled, grabbed her with his power, held her in the air

Kailu: I can easily rip your limbs off right now. I am really tempted to do it. And I should. The universe would finally be free from you.

Xixon: kill me. Your "sister" will never forgive you. *She licked the base of her fingers and smiled at him.* She still tastes so sweet,I really do hope you wouldn't cause your dear friend that sort of heart ache..she's been through enough as it is...I'm just giving her a great time no harm, heh you heard what a good time she was having, who are you to take that away from her?

Kailu: you're just using her, I'm not going to let you hurt her!

Xixon: You're wrong..I love her.. *xixons expression softened as she looked down at him, her words were for once spoken purely from her heart.*

Kailu didn't believe her, kept his glare

Kailu: i don't believe you. I heard all about your tricks. *puts her down* the only reason I'm not going to kill you is because she likes you. If you hurt her again...

Xixon: *her eyes once again became cold, as she stared him down.* You better get you shit under control Kailu...You think the experiments done on you were cruel...You don't want to begin to know how I fantasize about ending your life...

Ci: and killing the man that's adoptive brother of her won't ruin her more? If anything she'll be traumatized of you again, she just have more reason to hate irkens. You want that?

Ci is a clone of Chris that Doom created years ago, Ci and Xixon dated at one point, Xixon cheated on her, Ci saw how evil she is, hated her eversince, more because she learned she aborted Doom's baby

Xixon: *She scoffed, her bubbly attitude returning to normal.* That why I fantasize...*she smiled, blushing a bit as she holding her face,it was vary apparent her mind was playing out one of her sick fantasies, snapping out of it after a short time.* You're both incredibly lucky I love her! *she stuck a cherry lollipop in her mouth.* Ah...well Doom has work for me sooooo I'll be on my way!

Ci: I hate her so much... really and truly.

Kailu: same. She's lucky she's even here at all, she should be banned from this house

Ci: Doom believes there is a way to fix her, he's been trying for years. He says 206 is the key to Xixon's true self, somehow Xixon is completely different to her

Kailu : I don't trust her, she told me she's faking

Ci: believe me, I've had bad experiences with her too.


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't think of a title for this chapter. I know it's a error how xixon does not want Chris to remember what she did to her, but earlier she did say it. I really want to get rid of the part where xixon explained to Chris how she hurt her, just change it to "yes I did ". But sadly I can't edit that chapter anymore. So let's just ignore that, that was my bad, I thought I had that fixed months ago, I see I did not

Anyhow, let's continue

* * *

Xixon returned after a few hours once again bloodied,she snuck to the back of the house where doom was waiting.

Xixon: * walked over to him, holding her side limping a bit. * Ayyye Doc...can you patch me up? heh took care of that job..

Doom: Nice work...That will keep the empire busy for a bit, I have Fire Bird and Titan setting up some explosives around the city, then we have to pick a species to frame for it...*as he spoke the entered into the back.*

Xixon: The bigger we make the war...the more rub we can sell empire as a 'healing' aid...just need to find something else to call it, and change the color...*she followed him into an exam room he had up to take care of any one who got injured during there operations. Doom started to take care of her wounds.*

Ci had no idea that Doom and Xixon were working together. She had no idea of the plans either.

Chris woke up, went to find Kailu, but couldn't find him. Kailu went to town for awhile. Chris sighed.

Chris: *snifs* ugghh..I smell nasty.. how did Xixon do all that when I smell so bad?

She went to the bathroom, undressed, started the shower

Ci went to talk to Doom, opened the door, saw half naked Xixon being stitched up by Doom.

Ci: oh you're here...

She knew that Doom was just fixing her up, but she didn't like Xixon near him, she felt jealousy when others that she felt were hotter than her, including xixon, were with him.

Ci: well when you're done, I have news. Something I only want you to know for now

Xixon: she pointed to herself then Doom "Me or him!? haha

She laughed believing Ci was talking to Doom.

Doom: * growled in frustration at her laughter.* Hold still you're making this difficult! *he turned to Ci* what were you saying?

Ci: *sighs* xixon, you're such a child. *looks at Doom* it's fine, I see you're busy, I'll wait until you have free time. But it's really important

Doom: He quickly finished his patch work on Xixon and sent her on her way, He went to the kitchen looking for Ci.

Ci was sitting at the table, holding something. She looked at him as he approached her Ci: I'm not sure how you're going to feel about this, I hope it doesn't open old wounds...

Chris finished her shower, got out, as she went to grab a towel, she suddenly fell, a loud pop came out, she hit her side on the tub, yelped

The Doom: *as he heard the thud of her body hit the tub he interrupted Ci* Did you hear that? *he walked with ci upstairs to investigate.*bolts on her robot leg popped out, the foot part was loose, she looked around, trying to find the bolts

Ci felt sad she didn't get to finish but went with him, sucked it up

Chris: *hears the foot steps, holding her side, looking around for the bolts still* don't come in here

Doom: Are you okay?

Ci looked down, the bolts Chris was trying to find had rolled under the door, were in front of Ci 's feet.

Ci: did your robot limb come off? We can fix it, let us in

Chris: it didn't come off, it came loose, I'm looking for the bolts, I need my leg, so I need those bolts

Can you walk?

Chris held onto the wall as she held her side, she let go, in pain, grunted, trying to suck it up. She got the door open, she wanted to grab her hurting side but didn't want to show that she got hurt

After they helped fix her foot, Ci was alone with Doom again, sighed, hoping there wouldn't be anymore interruptions

Ci: as I was trying to say... Madeline... *hands him a pregnancy test, it's positive*

Doom: y-youre pregnant? *eyes wide*

ci looked down, holding her arm, hoping it didn't open old wounds, doom suddenly grabbed her shoulders, kissed her deeply as her eyes widened in surprise, didn't expect it. he smiled brightly at her

Doom: I'm so happy, I always wanted to be a father. and I love you so much, im so happy that we will be a family, I know you will be a amazing mother.

Ci smiled as she cuddled into him, he held her to him. Kailu heard the news as he was walking to the guest room he stays in, smiled.

Chris was in the other guest room that she shares with xixon, watching tv. Xixon came in the room with her usual bubbly smile, went to the closet, taking off her shirt that she wears when she goes to kill.

Xixon: whatcha watching, baby?

Chris: just going through channels at the moment, i'll let you know if I find something good

Xixon: *hears the news* oh wait, stay there.

xixon wanted to listen if she was mentioned on the news again, what they had to say if she was. first they talked about how the explosives went off, talking about the damages, injuries caused. xixon toothily grinned. another story came on after it. what story was talked about was how Olivia won against Molly in battle, was now the Princess of Irk, Red had been arrested, Purple wasn't anywhere to be found, had run away.

Chris: good. I don't know who molly is, but I remember Olivia. she was the one who rescued me from the Irken Empire

Xixon: have to say, never met her, don't know who she is, but she sounds nice

the reporter talked about how zack had been mind controlled by molly, was used as a puppet to help her set up her plan to attack the Armada, chris sat up, an eyebrow went up

xixon looked over, noticed chris leaning forward on the edge of the bed

xixon: is that the same zack you told me about?

chris: ..yeah..this happened right after I left..?

xixon: don't feel bad for him, hes still alive, and he abandoned you when you needed him, so why should you give a fuck what happens to him?

the reporter talked about how zack now is allowed to visit Olivia, is a good friend of hers. chris dropped her jaw abit

chris: wait, I tried to tell him I am a alien years ago, he didn't believe me, even banned me from his life..w..what the..why is he so trusting of another alien that he hardly knows...?

the reporter now said Melissa recently got promoted by Olivia, this made chris freeze. why is the most selfish woman getting a promotion, why is she not in jail or getting any discipline for her killings, everything she did, she thought to herself. when she heard that Melissa now lives in the palace with Olivia, she growled.

Chris: You're shitting me right!

Xixon: *sighs * I don't like Melissa myself. She's a stuck up bitch, one of those people often gets sent to kill me

Chris: Which just makes me angrier! She kills, hurts, breaks so many people, she is going to go Scott free, what the hell! Olivia why! Why did you do that, knowing what she did! You saw her bring me in to the Tallests, because of her, I was their test dummy! *growls, eyes glow* she needs to be given what she deserves not the royal treatmeant!

Xixon was getting concerned now, headed over to where Chris is.

Chris: *eyes glow more* I'm going to give her the treatment she really deserves myself

Xixon: *grabs her wrist * no, you will not. Going against the entire empire just for one pathetic prick is suicidal, I refuse to let you go. You already have been through too much, I'd completely hate myself if I let you go, you never came back.

Xixon was going to offer to kill Melissa but she realized Chris has no idea what all she really does when away from the house, trying to be careful not to spill it, she kept quiet. Chris then saw Melissa and Zack sitting down, talking about their sides of the story of Molly's wrath in a interview, also being asked what will they do now. Xixon turned the tv off when she saw Chris had started to cry.

Xixon went back to her, hugged her to her chest.

Xixon: *soft tone* I know, the irken empire is full of fucking morons. It's highly unfair how they treated you. You're not alone. I too used to be completely innocent. I was a lot happier, a nurse in the Armada. I was seen as the most beautiful nurse there. I was tricked into falling in love, I thought he really loved me..the me you see here, is the result to the side effects of all the experimentation I was put through.

Chris looked up at her as a year fell, xixon looked into her eyes,smiled

Xixon: how about I take you out for pancakes?

Chris: *nods* I'll tell Kailu to get ready

Xixon hated that Kailu had to stay with her outside of the house, not liking him, but only if he was with her was she allowed to leave the house. She sighed after Chris left the room, looking for him.

Xixon: God I hate Kailu. *staring to have one of her sick fantasies play in her head* he is sooo lucky I love her.

She opened a box she pulled out of the closet, opened it, inside was full of money, after taking out three hundreds, she closed the box, put it back in it's hiding place just in time as Chris came in the room

Chris: Kailu is getting dressed right now, he was just taking a nap.

Xixon: *smiles* alright then

Doom was writing notes on what he saw xixon do on the camera just now, surprised that she was hiding that she kills.

Doom: now that was very interesting. Never had seen done that.


End file.
